La Seleccion Mas Esperada
by Yami Naty Cullen Swan
Summary: A continuacion podran leer como fue la seleccion de casa del pequeño Albus S. Potter. Este fic participa en el reto "El Sombrero seleccionador" del foro Amor de tercera generación. Espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios.


**Aclaro: Este fic participa en el reto "El Sombrero seleccionador" del foro Amor de tercera generación. Además aclaro que los personajes no son míos sino de la genial JK. Rowling, la historia sí.**

**Espero les guste, esta es mi versión de cómo Albus S. Potter fue elegido. Nos leemos abajo.**

**La selección más esperada**

Llego el momento de la verdad, eso fue todo lo que Albus pensó en lo que llegó a Hogwarts en el expreso.

El ya no tenía miedo de ser parte de Slytherin pero igual no era lo que deseaba, ya que sabía que esa casa era conocida por su gente mala y que se volvía parte de los mortifagos o que se dedicarían a cosas terribles.

El confiaba en su padre, él había oído esa historia 100.000 veces. Severus Snape fue un hombre muy valiente y que ayudo a la orden del fénix como espía en las filas de Voldemort.

Albus sabía que su papa había conseguido entrar en Gryffindor con solo decirle al sombrero, sin embargo aún estaba asustado, Rose su prima lo sabía así que le dio un apretón en el hombro y le dijo en un susurro- no te preocupes Albus, sabes lo que dijo tu papa, el sombrero te deja elegir y si quedas en Slytherin ¿Qué importa? Mejoraras esa casa y seguro serás el mejor- el sonrió igual que ella-

-Gracias Rose- en eso Scorpius Malfoy se le acerca- Hola Scorpius.

-Hola Albus y Rose, no pude evitar escucharlos y concuerdo con Rose en que se entras en cualquiera de las casas, serás un buen ejemplo como lo fue tu padre- Albus estaba sorprendido pues no esperaba que un Malfoy fuera amable y menos siendo hijo de Draco- y si no me parezco en nada a mi padre… al menos en el carácter- los tres sonríen y en eso un profesor entra a la sala de los chicos nuevos.

-Buenas noches niños, como saben hoy les toca saber a qué casa pertenecerán y como dijo una vez la profesora McGonagall, la casa donde sean elegidos será su casa- Albus lo vio bien y se dio cuenta que era Neville Longbottom- vamos yo los guiare.

Todos se pusieron en fila y comenzaron a caminar hacia el gran comedor. Al entrar todos los alumnos aplaudieron, en lo que todos terminaron de entrar la directora Minerva se levantó y dijo- Bienvenidos nuevos estudiantes, es un placer ver nuevos alumnos en nuestra institución, espero que, como muchos, marquen una nueva generación y que podamos sentirnos orgullosos de lo que logren en sus vidas, ahora ¡que comience la selección!- el sombrero llego cargado por un profesor y en lo que toco la silla empezó con su canción, todos estaban oyéndola fascinados, era totalmente diferente a la que cualquiera hubiera oído, como siempre.

Al finalizar comenzaron con los estudiantes con apellidos por la "A" y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a Scorpius que fue para Gryffindor, lo cual causó sorpresa pues era un Malfoy y ellos siempre iban a Slytherin.

Cuando llego Potter. Albus, el segundo Potter de luego de la gran guerra, lo cual causaba mucha expectativa luego de lo hecho por su padre. El camino bajo la mirada atenta de todos los profesores y alumnos, hasta su hermano estaba pendiente, claro eso era algo que nadie debía saber por sus constantes burlas.

Albus tomo asiento y cuando el sombrero fue puesto en su cabeza, comenzó a hablar- Ja otro Potter… bueno veamos donde te pondré. Tienes una mente brillante, podrías ir a Ravenclaw o quizá podrías ir a…

Mientras el sombrero hacia un análisis a su cabeza él se repetía "en Slytherin no"

-Igual que tu padre ¿eh? No te gusta Slytherin, como le dije a él, podrías hacer grandes cosas en esa casa, tú tienes potencialidades para dicha- Albus seguía diciendo que en Slytherin no, el sombrero dijo- Ya se dónde te pondré… ¡Gryffindor!- y eso hizo que Albus sonriera totalmente feliz y toda la mesa de dicha casa estallaron en aplausos. Inmediatamente que le quitaron en sombrero Albus corrió a la mesa y se sentó junto a su nuevo compañero Scorpius.

Luego de eso el sombrero no tardo ni dos segundos en ir diciendo casa mientras los niños y niñas se sentaban. Al final Rose también fue a Gryffindor. Cuando por fin termino la directora dio la orden de comenzar el banquete.

Albus estaba feliz y sabía que ese año sería especial.

…**.**

**Eso es todo… ¿bueno, malo, terrible? Espero sus comentarios.**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**


End file.
